


Universidad

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) - Español [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Mentes Criminales
Genre: Cita rápida, F/M, Primer encuentro, amistad, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Esta historia es una traducción de «College».





	

Morgan se reía en el otro extremo del teléfono mientras Reid echaba humo parado en frente de la puerta del restaurante. ¡No podía creer lo que le había hecho su amigo! Reid tendría que haber sospechado del otro agente cuando cambió el lugar por mensaje de texto a último momento, lo sabía, pero era el mejor amigo, ¿por qué habría dudado de él?

Morgan le explicó a Reid, riéndose a carcajadas, que esa tarde Savannah había llegado a casa más temprano con la cena en mano y un papel que le habían dado en la calle… Un papel que publicitaba un evento de citas rápidas. Sin decirle nada sobre los planes que tenía con él a su novia, Morgan le mandó un mensaje de texto a Reid para pedirle que se vista bien porque iban a ir a un restaurante de categoría en lugar de la pizzería que habían elegido.

El genio cortó la llamada en ese momento, todavía enojado con su amigo, y se dio vuelta para irse cuando se chocó con una mujer que llevaba un vestido de noche azul.

—Discúlpame, no estaba prestando atención a dónde iba —se disculpó, rápido.

—Está bien, fue culpa mía también —dijiste, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, claramente nerviosa.

Él te sonrió un poco cuando cruzaron las miradas y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! ¿Te vas? ¿Ya terminó?

—No, ni siquiera…. —No había razón para explicarte todo lo que había pasado, así que se conformó por darte una respuesta más sencilla—. No te preocupes, ni empezó todavía.

—Ah, _genial_ —dijiste en voz baja.

Reid te miró y su lado analista se apoderó de él.

Vio cómo te cruzaste de brazos y cómo te seguías mordiendo el labio mientras mirabas las mesas donde estaban sentadas las mujeres, que tenían mucho maquillaje. Llevaban vestidos tan ajustados que era asombroso que lograran respirar. Reid notó que la mujer parada en frente de él era todo lo contrario: poco maquillaje, zapatos sin taco y llevaba un vestido ceñido que acentuaba su figura de forma atractiva. Reid se dio cuenta de que te había estado mirando fijo y se sonrojó. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió verbalizar la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Discúlpame, sé que no nos conocemos pero…, como hoy pensabas arriesgarte y venir aquí, ¿te gustaría, tal vez, ir a cenar conmigo? —dijo, tan rápido, que se sorprendió cuando tus ojos se posaron en él y tu mirada se suavizó.

Echaste un último vistazo al restaurante y le sonreíste a Reid antes de responderle:

—Sí, salgamos de aquí.

Una vez que empezaron a caminar, se presentaron, y tú le dijiste que tus amigas te habían desafiado a ir al evento. Los dos se rieron cuando Reid te dijo que había pasado por una situación similar.

—Entonces, _doctor_ Reid, dime, ¿a qué **universidad** fuiste? —Le sonreíste después de tragar un bocado de pizza y lo miraste, expectante.

Reid se alegró de que se hayan ido del restaurante. La respuesta a esa pregunta le hubiese llevado la mitad del tiempo que te dan en esos eventos de citas rápidas.


End file.
